Video images are often presented on a display in a manner that can damage the display. In particular, some types of displays are sensitive to a static image being displayed at the same display location for extended periods of time. Static images can cause an uneven aging of the individual pixels of a display, and this can result in some images remaining permanently visible on the display. This phenomenon can be referred to as burn-in. Burn-in is prevalent on plasma displays, although it can affect other display technologies as well. Displays are especially susceptible to burn-in when used to present program guides, heads-up-displays (HUDS), station identifiers (bugs), programming menus (e.g., DVD menus), device menus (e.g., DVR menus, television setup menus, satellite menus, etc.), letterboxing, ticker tape, scoreboards, and sport tickers, or when the display is paused to present the same image for an extended period of time.